Revealed Love
by sg76
Summary: What happens after Hinata willingly risked her life for Naruto after Pain's attack? Will they ever be together again or will the love triangles show true feelings and ruin the relationship before it even started? Hinata's POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't own Naruto but tottaly love him and stuff ... oh and this is my 1st fanfic, and this is all Hinata's POV and if enough people ask I'll make an alternate fanfic for Naruto's view**

**Chapter 1 : Regrets**

_**Oh God ... What time is it?**_

_**2:38 am**_

_**Oh... Where am I?**_

As I awoke it felt as I've been asleep for at least a decade. I . . . I'm in a hospital room. What the heck . . . _Oh God._Did I do what I think I did? Jeez . . . _oh god._

_Maybe it was just a dream? Yeah that's it. Must have been. There's no way __**I**__ said __**that **__to__** him.**__Right?_

_There was a sudden movement at the window._

_I looked and saw Sakura ,the moonlight making her look like - like an avenging angel. The determination set on her face is something I've seen before . . . like when she wanted Sauske to love her . . . I just hope . . . Oh god I hope that . . .No I did __**not **__say that!_

"Hinata?", said Sakura

"Y-yes", I replied shakily

"Oh, you're up. Ino and Shizune did a really great job. Look I-I want to talk to you."

_Or silently strangle me,_I thought but I just said "Wha-what about?"

"Well you like ,or even possibly love Naruto right? I mean that is why you risked your life for him right?"

_Oh God , it did happen! Oh, God I can't believe I told him that! He must think I'm some freak!_

I was too terrified to speak.

She was studying me silently.

"Well I'm going to find Sauske; keep Naruto safe. He's on a mission but will be back soon. Hopefully . . . Goodbye . . . Hinata"

Just as quickly as she arrived, she left . . .

_**A/N - R&R plz L8er! XP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**/N- Thanks for those of you that has reveiwed but I need more! Don't be afraid guys! You Can Do It!**_

**Chapter 3**

_Wait, what did she just say? Sh-she can't find Sauske - not by herself! Or what if he attacks her? But wait she might not be going alone. Right?_

I was still contemplating this theory when I heard a brash knock at the door. Before I could ask who it was, Kiba quickly walked in. I sat up quickly.

"What happened ,Kiba?" she said smoothly, she could never be nervous around him

"Hey Hinata, how are you feeling?" he said looking anxious

_Oh God, what happend? Kiba -He's always well, fun, and cool and sarcastic but now . . ._

He saw my worried expression and quickly changed his tone.

" I mean, everything would be totally off schedule if you died, you know I hate it when things don't go according to plan!" he said sarcasticly

I giggled and he gave me his signature crooked smile.

"So what was your plan , and I'm doing very fine actually." I replied

". . . Well my plan was . . . naw it's stupid."

I pouted. This always got him. Suddenly he was just inches from my face.I jumped a little.

"Wha-what are you -" before I could finish he interrupted

" You always look so darn cute when you do that." he said

My quiet gasp sounded too loud in the still room

He was studying my eyes with nothing I've ever seen on his face before.

He slowly moved from my face and was suddenly very serious while walking toward the window.

"I came here to tell you -that Sakura, she went to find Sauske by herself so me and someothers have been sent to ,well to help her." He turned back to me.

"Sauske's gotten stronger" I pondered the idea for a second and continued "I'm coming with you." Even I could here the steel in my voice.

"No you're not" he said plainly

"So, so why even tell me?" So frustrated I almost screamed.

"Shhh . . . It was hard to sneak in here in the first place, it's not exactly visiting hours if you know what I mean?"

I just glared at him. He sighed.

"I- I just came to tell you that" he sighed and closed his eyes "that I- I might not come back and I-" Yet another sigh" I love you." he completed

I stared at him in shock. He bent over me and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"See you later or . . . maybe not." He said

Then I fainted.

_**A/N- OMG! Phew. That was weird. But drama-filled! ; )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Sorry for all the errors in the last Chapter my computer was acting really weird. But hope you guys enjoy!**_

**The **_**REAL **_**Chapter 3**

Everything was black then suddenly pictures of me and-and Kiba on the plaground at 5 years old.

He just tripped and fell and was trying not to cry in front of me. I kissed his knee and he immediately stopped.

Us at 7 me playing with the newborn Akamaru. Me feeding him milk out of a bottle and Kiba looking at me in wonder.

" Akamaru doesn't even like _**me**_ that much!" he said ,obviously jealous. I just giggled and he soon followed. Many more of these memories followed suit.

Him and I at 11 getting our headbands ,and exchanging stories and adventures. He noticed I was distracted and followed my line of sight. I was looking at Naruto sulking on the swings by himself. He didn't graduate. Kiba studied me if he was sizing me up.

He gave a quick nod and left.

The next day he ran to me panting "Naruto got his headband this morning!" he blurted out , after the initial shock a wide grin spread across both our faces, his after mine.

Then my thoughts changed.

Me staring at Naruto from a distance. Over and over and _**over.**_

And him catching me and coming close to me ,which usually led me to

. . . well, pass out.

_**What does **_**this **_**mean?**_

There was a loud bang and I quickly opened my eyes .

_7:38 a.m._

I looked around immediately saw Shizune.

"Good morning, Hinata, how did you sleep?"

"Um I, it was fine Shizune ,uh have you seen Kiba?" I said nervously

She giggled, "Yeah we caught him here early this morning, we had to

threaten him to get him to leave. Good thing you were asleep!" she said cheerily.

She quickly went over my condition telling me that the emergency operation they had to perform was an obvious sucess. But I wouldn't be able to use my full potential.

We chatted about the fight with Pain. Turns out I've been out cold for a little more thatn a week.

" Shizune ,where am I?"

She gave a confused look and said "What do you mean?"

I replied, " Wasn't everything in the village wiped out during the battle?"

" Oh yes ,we had an emergency hospital just on the edge of the village."

"Really, wow."

There came a knock at the the person I've been dreading to see since I woke up 8 hours ago came in.

In such a small whisper that even I could hear I said "Naruto."

_**A/N- Phew what a chapter. I really love reviews people so don't be afraid to put one. And this chapter are for people that didn't really understand what was going on before. So yeah later. ; )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Hey guys I am truly sorry for not updating for a while. So much homework from a really mean enough about my boring life ! ON WITH THE DRAMA!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . .unfortunately.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Why was he here? Not **now**! I suddenly felt extremely mad at him.

_**Hold up!**_ What's wrong with me? Never have I **ever** been mad at Naruto. Not even when he continuesly risked his life for Sakura! So why now?

He smiled sheepishly and suddenly I was very self-concious.

He hadn't looked at anything but me. Our eyes met and my mind exploded.

His eyes. It was his eyes. I was always too shy to get within 10 feet of from him so I never really noticed how..., how absoulutelyabsolutely beautiful they were. Like every shade of blue in a perfectly shaped orb. _Azure, baby blue ,teal ,iris blue . . . I_ could easily list the gorgeusgorgeous colors all day. And the weirdest part is that they looked guilty. _**For me. I realized this in just a fraction of a second In just a fraction of a second I realized- He looks guilty for me..**_

Shizune coughed near the window and I noticed that. iIt was dark outside.

We both looked at her in suprisesurprise.

"Um, I'm going to check on the other patients.", sShe mumbeldmumbled quickly, and left.

I just stared at the window. bBecause quiete frankly , I didn't know where to look.

I studied his reflection. He was wearing orange cargo pants and a blue short-sleeved T-shirt that perfectly outlined h is muscular frame. If you looked closely enough you could see that his hair was wet, like he just stepped out of the shower.

Then I looked at the mishappenmisshapen person in front of him. She turned out to be me. I looked like..., like I'd beenflushed down a toilet 5 times. Bags under my eyes, hair sticking up on multiple places on my head. My lips dry and paler thatnthan usual.

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like curling up into a tight ball and rolling away to where a pre-dug hole would be there to swallow me up.

"Hi, Hinata." he said as he scratched the back of his head. His voice got a little lower.

"He- hi, Naruto-kun." I said .

There was a long drawn out silence. Or at least it felt that way to me. I stared at my hands neatly folded neatly on my lap while he seemed very intrestedinterested in his feet.

"Um. . . you can sit down. But only if you want to Naruto-kun!" I blurted out. Man, I hope he didn't think I was being too pushy.

"Um , thanks."

Before he could touch the seat, the small window exploded.

_**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed it! What happens next? Only I know! *Evil laughs in the shadowsto a corner* **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had major block on what to do next for the story. But I finally regained my imagination and am here to continue! Any ways I've been lazy and haven't done the disclamer sooooooo . . .**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot : )**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Before I knew what was happening, I was thrown wildly into mid-air. Then I felt arms grabbing my shoulders harshly. It was Naruto. He was dodging some kunai knives that didn't seem to be coming from one definite direction. His eyes were glowing fiercely, so much so it was hard not to look at what could cause him to display such passion.

It was a man, if you could call it that. With silver hair and skin -almost like scales. The scales of a snake. Without warning, five ANBU black ops members were in the room. Then Naruto and I fell to the ground. Shizune broke threw the door , which I assume, was locked and hit Naruto in the head. _**Hard.**_

" Naruto, are you ok?" I almost screamed, obviously panicked

" Hey, don't worry they always said I had a hard head" he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Quick come through here!" she replied with obvious panick in her eyes, nodding towards the door she just opened.

"Right take Hinata, and run." Naruto said, running to join the Black Ops members, clearly eager for the fight.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizune yelled, pulling Naruto roughly by the collar.

"Waaaah!"

" He might be working for the Akatski, and we all know why they need you!"

"Oh . . .Okay!"

I had no idea what they were talking about so I just looked at them quizzicly feeling the slight blush that graced my cheeks.

Why would the Akatski want Naruto?

Before I could ask, Naruto picked me up and we charged into the open door ,just as a kunai with a paper bomb attached landed 2.3 centimeters from where I stood (Byakugan).

Know I could definetely feel the heat on my face ,especially my ears. Naruto the man of my dreams , my crush since when I was, what, 4 has me in his arms. He just saved my petty life.

" Hey, are you okay?" He whispered, looking done at me, worry evident in his face.

Well, let's see . . . hmm well I'm in the arms of the most gorgeous guy I know, sprinting down a never-ending staircase into the dark unknown while the next Great Ninja Wars is takink place in a hospital room where I had surgery not even a week ago.*Sigh* I think my day is going brilliantly [note the sarcasm]

When I didn't answer immediately Naruto stopped lightly and looked into my eyes.

After a long moment of him looking in my eyes, worry slowly turning into wonder ,while I was desperately trying to avoid his eyes ,so that I wouldn't pass out.

"Um . . .uh . . . are you okay?" he managed to stutter out

I nervously but quickly nodded.

"Come through here." He said ,getting over his earlier speech issues.

He put me down and started walking towards the door.

"Well here we are." he stated while opening the door for me.

**A/N- Not really a cliffhanger, huh? Well anyways hope you enjoy. More confessions coming up soon. By the way tell all you friends about my story! C'ya!**


	6. Really Important Feedback Needed!

Should I continue this fic cause no one seems that intrested? Review with your feedback!


End file.
